shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Gald
Gald is a High-Class Demon from the Demon Realm and one of the verterns who fought in the Great War against the Hero Clan. He is a member of the current Demon Lord Faction and he Gald is also among Leohart's most loyal supporters. Appearance Gald is shown to be a very tall and well-built demon at least a little taller compared to Leohart, he is mostly seen dressed in a formal cloak and is shown to wear the same thing whenever in a battle against an opponent. In his humanoid dragon form, Gald takes form as a horned demonic being with darkened skin with flames wreathing from his entire body. Personality Gald is among the most loyal members of the current Demon Lord Faction despite being the most possible choice to become the Demon Lord, and constantly supports Leohart in his decisions even entering the frontlines for his benefit. History Gald is apart of the very same generation of High-Class Demons as Leohart and also fought in the Great War against the heroes becoming a well-known veteran. He was the most likely choice to take the position as Demon Lord, but the Council ultimately chose Leohart for the position and Gald was chosen to become his aid. Plot Volume V During the fight with Basara, Basara had cut down his right arm surprising him completely. Powers and Abilities Demon Powers Gald is among the strongest demon among the Demon Lord Faction, the Council noted that he was also a worthy candidate for the position as Demon Lord due to his strength and bloodline. He was strong enough to give Basara a hard time and even started to fully outclass him after merging with his Flame Dragon and gained its power over flames. Immense Strength: Gald posses enormous physical strength, visible from his build. With his natural strength alone was able to give Basara a hard time in their fight against one. Immense Durability: Gald has a tremendous amount of durability and resistance he was even able to block Basara´s Brynhildr barehanded and coerce him to use his Extinction Sword. Immense Speed: Despite his massive frame Gald is able to move fast enough to keep up with Basara. Master Combatant: '''Gald is a well-known veteran from the Great War against Heros where he fought in frontlines and defeated many heroes. Gald was also able to fight with Jin himself and survive. Equipment '''Flame Dragon: Gald is in possession of a fire dragon, which Basara, as stated as enough power to, burn all of Wildart to the ground even on its own. Though he isn't seen to use it in actual combat, he only uses it in order to merge with the dragon and use its power to boost his own. Trivia *In the anime, it is stated that Gald is among the only demons to fight and survived a battle against Jin Toujou in the Great War. *Gald bears a resemblance to Roman Goodwin from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Former Antagonists